Too late to apologize
by QueenDays
Summary: VIÑETA - Cuando Sam intenta disculparse una vez más con Leah, ella no le dará la oportunidad de hacerlo. El dolor que le ha causado es demasiado y ya está harta de oirlo disculparse.


_**TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**

* * *

  
**

—Di lo que quieras… igual, eso no va a cambiar nada — le grité totalmente furiosa.

Demonios… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que tenga siempre tan mala suerte? ¿No fue suficiente ya? Todos lo que vi, todo lo que sentí, todo ese dolor. No, claro que no. Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de hacerme sentir mal. Y ahí están, los dos, juntos, como cualquier pareja enamoradamente feliz. Iugh. Tratando de arreglar algo que nunca va a cambiar, algo que siempre va a estar presente. Qué asco. Sólo de pensarlo comienzo a sentirme mal otra vez.

—Lo siento, Leah. Tú sabes que esto no es algo que yo pueda cambiar o controlar — y ahí va Sam otra vez, siempre tratando de arreglar las cosas sobre las que no puede hacer nada — Lo siento, Leah…

— ¡YA BASTA! — grité lo más fuerte que pude, tal vez así me escucharan y me dejaran en paz.

Cada vez que decía "lo siento" esa herida dentro de mí comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo. Todos esos recuerdos iban y venían una y otra vez. Una sensación de mareo me invadió completamente. No… otra vez no. Ese maldito recuerdo, ese que siempre bloqueo. No… ese día… ¡Ese maldito día!

_Corría lo más rápido que podía. Las lágrimas en mis ojos ya no paraban. Demonios. ¿Por qué a mí?_

— _¡Leah, espera!_

— _¡NOO! _—_ pero él era más rápido que yo, y me alcanzó. Me detuvo del brazo. Intenté soltarme, pero él me sostuvo aún más fuerte. Yo no quería saber nada, no quería ni verlo, no quería nada…_

—_Déjame explicarte…_

—_No hay nada que explicar Sam. Todo me quedó muy claro._

—_Entonces entenderás que no fue por gusto. Leah… es algo que yo no controlo sólo… pasó. Leah, lo siento._

—_Yo también, Sam. Yo también lo siento._

Yo y mi estúpida memoria fotográfica.

—Cálmate. Escucha a Sam, Leah, es importante que entiendas — su voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Olvidé que ella también estaba aquí.

¡Dios! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que me calme!? ¡¿Qué demonios quiere que entienda!?

— ¡TÚ MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A DECIRME QUE ME CALME! — Ahora si se había pasado de la raya.

¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta que con sus tontos intentos de hacerme sentir mejor solo hacían que todo doliera más? Todo este dolor… Demonios. Pude sentir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. ¡Demonios! ¡No Leah! Sabes que no vale la pena llorar. ¡Contrólate!

—Lo sé Leah. Pero debes entender. Nosotros no pedimos esto. Nunca quisimos herirte, Leah. Discúlpanos, Leah.

—Ya es tarde para pedir disculpas ¿No creen? ¿Qué más da? Lo hecho, hecho esta y no van a cambiar nada pidiendo perdón. — trataba de hacerme la dura, pero dolía… ¡vaya si dolía!

—Leah… Yo lo sien… — ni siquiera lo dejé terminar.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no quería oírlo otra vez pidiendo perdón. Si me quedaba un momento más… no, ni pensarlo. No quería que me vieran llorar.

Seguí corriendo. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde me dirigía, simplemente me quería alejar de ellos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir… ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! ¡Vamos Leah! No puedes dejar que esto te afecte así. Tenía que buscar una forma de desahogarme, una salida, un escape… El acantilado, no, muy concurrido, mala idea ¡Demonios! Tal vez debería hablar con alguien ¡TONTA! Recuerda que nadie te considera su amiga desde que te volviste una amargada por lo que pasó con Sam. Tal vez no, pero sí sé de alguien que yo sí considero mi amigo, sólo tengo que encontrarlo.

Seguí corriendo. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que empezar a llover ahora? No importa, tengo que encontrarlo. El ha sido lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido. Sé que él me va a escuchar, sé que él me va a entender, sé que él me va a apoyar.

Ya era algo tarde y yo seguía sin encontrarlo ¿Es que acaso mi maldita mala suerte nunca se iría? Vamos… ¿Dónde estás?

Justo cuando creí que llegaba a mi punto máximo de desesperación… ¡SI! ¡Por fin la suerte me empezaba a sonreír! Era poco pero era algo. Me le acerqué corriendo, él no había notado que iba hacia él. Estaba a punto de subirse a su coche. Corrí aún más rápido, la desesperación se apoderó de mí. Tenía que alcanzarlo, no me podía quedar así, necesitaba su ayuda, aunque me fuera difícil admitirlo, lo necesitaba. Él estaba a punto de arrancar su coche. No pude más.

— ¡JACOB!

Otra vez la suerte estuvo de mi lado. No sé cómo pero me escuchó y salió del coche. No pude aguantar y me lancé a sus cálidos brazos. Seguramente él había notado que había estado llorando. Siempre lo nota todo…

—Jacob… yo… Sam… —la voz se me quebró y no pude decirle nada más.

—Lo sé. Tranquila. Aquí estoy, todo va a estar bien.

Sentí como si un rayo de esperanza callera sobre mí. En ese momento me sentí muy afortunada de poder con él en momentos como éste. Uno nunca sabe cuándo necesitará sentir un amigo a su lado.

* * *

**¿Cómo ven? Mi primer fanfic :S Sí, es algo... extraño XD Quería subir uno que es más largo pero, no... me dio miedo XD mejor empiezo con algo corto y ya que agarre practica veré si subo uno más extenso :D**

**Muchas gracias a las que me animaron a subirlo: ¡Uviita Frutilicious! ¡Tocaya! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! n.n**

**Por cierto, estoy trabajando en la traducción de un fic que la verdad... está buenísimo! n.n pronto lo subiré :D **

**Cuídense y espero les haya gustado esta viñeta :D Se acepta cualquier clase de verdura o fruta virtual que me quieran aventar XD **

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**EDITO: A raíz de que me di cuenta de que este fic estaba llenísimo de errores lo edité :D no cambié nada de la historia, pero si corregí lo que debía corregir (acentuación y demás errores técnicos). ¡Muchas gracias a aquellas que me abrieron los ojos y me dijeron que corrigiera!**


End file.
